


living with the stain

by aubadezayn



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), The Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Pining, Pining Marko, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, between Starr and David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadezayn/pseuds/aubadezayn
Summary: (1. i always imagined it was spelt Starr, so...)
2. Pre-movie Marko pining over David and hating Starr for getting his attention/desire, even though she doesn't particularly want it herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you could find me on tumblr at @kiefersutherlnd

If there are any consistencies other than time in a vampire’s life, it’s the flavor of blood. It is always the best taste to ever pass your lips, it is always the Thanksgiving day feast, it is always that first drop of water on a parched tongue. It’s immeasurable to a human, there is no nourishment as fulfilling in the mortal life.

 

Marko never gets tired of ripping arteries open and feasting on it.

 

“Mine’s done.” Paul pouts from somewhere to Marko’s right, and he hears the sound of a body dropping heavily into the sand. Marko sucks valiantly, harder, drawing the last lines of blood from his prey, and pulls back to wipe his mouth and fangs off on the dude’s shirt. He was a beefy guy, with a neo-nazi bald head and knuckle tattoos – his blood had tasted like cigarettes and bitterness, but there was a lot of it.

 

“That’s what you get for picking the skinny _chick_.” Marko shrugs, shifting back to his normal face and wiping his face a little more.

 

“I just like how they squeal.” Paul chuckles, dragging her limp body over toward Marko’s mutilated kill and laying them next to each other. They were on a secluded patch of the coast off the boardwalk and behind a large cascade of rocks, Santa Carla PD might not even find the corpses, and if they did they’d easily disregard it. They disregard most of the murders in this hell hole. (A hell hole of their making.)

 

When the bodies are piled together, Paul jerks his head towards the rocks and silently they climb their way back over them towards the more populated beach. Even late at night, bonfires and concerts and various other mundane activities are booming across the beach. Marko can’t help but wonder if it was their actual skill, or Santa Carla’s ignorance, that hid their victims screams tonight.

 

“You think Dwayne and David found something to eat?” Marko asks when they reach the boardwalk, throwing his leg over his bike and starting the engine. David and Dwayne’s bikes are quietly and coldly parked next to theirs, untouched for at least the hour it took for Paul and Marko to hunt and feed.

 

“On a packed boardwalk and beach filled with oblivious tourists? Nah, probably not.” Paul grins at his own joke, and Marko rolls his eyes.

 

“Should we wait for them?”

 

“Let’s go back, I want the rest of the Chinese before Dwayne gets to it.”

 

They kickstart their bikes, and set off speeding back to the hotel. In the loud silence of the drive, Marko can’t help but reminisce on the way his kill had struggled so sweetly, begging quietly just before his jugular was ripped out.

  

* * *

 

 

When they get back to the cave, and climb down the precarious opening, Marko’s freshly fed body goes hot with irritation at the sight of Starr laid out on the couch. She’s reading a magazine with Laddy asleep across her lap, and she looks up when they enter and then looks away without greeting. Having Starr around is like having constantly stepping over an annoying stain on the carpet, you could remove it, but you don’t and it stays there irritating you.

 

Marko would happily rip her heart out, but David’s already proven if anyone does that without his order, they’ll get ripped apart in her place. Starr is a thorn in his side, but at least it’s not a stake.

 

He stalks over to the fountain where the pigeons like to sleep, and drops down to sit in the empty pool with his back to Starr. His favorite pigeon is asleep on the edge, it’s one leg tucked under it, and Marko gently scoops it up, rubbing it’s wing slowly so it won’t startle. It opens its eyes, and looks at him solemnly.

 

He’s always had the feeling that it knows somehow, knows he’s a killer. This simple creature can see the darkness in him, but allows him to hold it anyway.

 

One gentle, very quiet coo to the pigeon and it goes back to sleep, letting Marko continue to gently pet its feathers. No one else gets near these pigeons, and though it’s small, and stupid, that advantage pleases him greatly.

It’s short after he’s managed to settle the pigeon down, and the only sounds are Starr’s page-flipping and Paul’s eating when the first sounds of motorcycles appear above them. Marko pretends not to hear it, though his body stiffens immediately. The blood is still freshly circulating in his body from the kill, the uptick in his heart rate means nothing. The flush of anger means _nothing_.

 

Dwayne is the first to enter the cave and he’s a shadow pressed into darkness, slinking away to their tomb immediately to sleep off the high. He gives Marko a quiet nod and “Hey” as he passes, but that’s it. From Dwayne, that’s normal. For as long as Marko’s been one of Max’s sons, Dwayne has always been the strong and silent type, fading into the background willingly with all the allure of a ghost.

 

It’s a minute later when David appears, and by the flush to those pale, pale cheeks and the slightly bloody half-grin on his face, it was a good kill. He’s removed his outer coat and throws it away onto the ground near where Starr and Laddy’s bed is. Marko refuses to look fully, but his peripheral vision is good enough to see the light blonde hair dusted across David’s strong forearms, and he hates the way it affects him.

 

Especially as David strides towards Starr, offering Paul a quick smile before reaching down to stroke Starr’s supple cheek. Marko only knows because he hears the sound of their skin rub together, both so soft and eternally young. “Starr.” Her name rolls off his lips like a melody, a little mocking, a little seductive, a little bit like a nightmare. Even though it is not his own name, and he refuses to admit even to himself that he wants it to be, Marko shivers.

 

He places the pigeon gently down into the pool before he crushes it.

 

“David, you have _blood_ on your lip.” Starr says, voice shaking just a little bit on the word blood as her human sensibilities revolt at the sight of David. Marko can’t see them, but he knows David is glowing with a fresh kill. He’s metaphorically licking his chops, like a wolf who has just finished off a family of bunnies.

 

To Marko, there is no more beautiful David than the one drowning in blood from a fresh slaughter. He glows like an angel, with his hair acting as a halo, and those eyes so angelic and bright, dark with sin. Where Starr hesitates, Marko would worship.

 

He gets up quietly, and pretends to go to the chest where he keeps his clothes. Conveniently it offers him a view of the room. He notes that Paul’s Chinese containers are left behind empty, but Paul’s gone to sleep. Laddy sleeps peacefully, unaware of what’s going on above him.

 

“What’s wrong, Starr?” David asks, voice dripping with mockery. “You don’t like blood?”

 

“Sorry if knowing you just killed someone doesn’t turn me on, _David_.” Starr bites, the fierceness in her voice now exactly what had drawn David to her to begin with.

 

Marko had asked once, the urge to know desperate and hungry after a mere three days of living with Starr.

 

_“Why did you give it to_ her _?” Marko asked David, pulling away from his sire’s wrist. He was the only one who ever drank David’s blood from the source, until three days ago when David had brought Starr home to the cave and fed her the blood from his neck. Dwayne, Paul, Laddy…they’d all been turned through the bottle._

_David strokes his hand through Marko’s curls, soothingly like a parent might, and he shrugs. Like it doesn’t even matter. “She was strong.”_

_“What does that mean?” Marko grips David’s arm tighter when he feels him start to pull away, and David freezes curled up with Marko, their breath mingling together in the minimal space between them._

_“It means…” David smiles, that slow, small smirk that had won Marko over. “I like them pretty,” David’s hand tightens in Marko’s curls, this time with the strength and firm possession of a lover, and he leans in just a little more than he needs to. “And fierce.”_

_David pries Marko off of him, and leaves him aching for more blood, more contact, more everything. He didn’t feed off David for a month afterwards._

 

“It would,” David drawls, hand sliding through Starr’s curls similarly to how he had in Marko’s memory. “If you killed and joined us.”

 

“Not yet, David…please.” The fear, so evident, in Starr’s voice sickens him. She’s terrified, shaking in her stupid sparkly skirt, that David will decide not yet is bullshit. That he’ll drag her out by her hair and _make_ her finish the job. He could do it, but he won’t.

 

The most irritating thing about David is his obsession with symbolism, and how much Starr’s choice means to him. (The power David would feel when Starr finally kills by her own volition outweighs forcing her to.)

 

“Of course.” He murmurs magnanimously, leaning in to firmly press his lips to hers, wiping that bit of blood onto her mouth. “Come to bed, Starr. It’s late.”

 

Maybe she’s grateful, maybe she’s scared, maybe she wants him despite her morals and her sensibilities…either way Starr eases Laddy off her lap and takes David’s hand.

 

He leads her towards the bed like a sheep to slaughter, and Marko can’t linger anymore.

 

As he heads down to join his brothers in sleep, he hears the first of Starr’s moans.

 

He dreams about ripping her piece from piece.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
